


Sweet Treat

by seunglixed



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Food, Food Play, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, things get kinda sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunglixed/pseuds/seunglixed
Summary: Jisung loves food, sometimes Hyunjin thinks he loves food more than he loves him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Treat

Jisung ate a lot. 

Well, kind of. You wouldn’t be able to tell if you weren’t around him all the time, though. He also had really weird habits, like eating desert as breakfast. It probably wasn’t good for him, but no one could stop it anyways.

When Hyunjin and Jisung started dating, it took Hyunjin a while to get used to the way Jisung ate. It was almost like he was obsessed with food or something. Hyunjin would joke around asking Jisung if he would rather date the food than Hyunjin himself, and they always laughed it off.

Hyunjin just didn't expect to find Jisung rubbing himself off with a bottle of whip cream in his free hand.

He had come home from classes a bit early, shouting into the living room, “Babe! I’m home,” hoping for an eager Jisung to reply. He didn’t, and it left Hyunjin to wonder what he was doing. He might’ve been showering, but he didn’t hear any water. It was strange for Jisung to ignore him.

Maybe he was taking a nap. Yeah, that was probably it he thought as he approached their bedroom door. As soon as he opened it he would see Jisung sleeping peacefully in their bed.

Instead, he heard moans. 

_ Getting off? It's like.. two pm.. He must get bored,  _ Hyunjin thought. Well, at least he could join him now.

He opened the door, and it sure was a sight. Hyunjin didn’t prepare himself enough. Jisung’s head was thrown back, his mouth open wide letting his moans slip out ever so easily. He was sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead. It was hot. Really hot. Hyunjin felt his pants get tighter. Jisung must’ve not noticed the door open with his boyfriend standing there, because he just kept going. 

Something was off, though.

Jisung was clutching a bottle of whip cream, and for a slight second Hyunjin wondered what it was for. His eyes followed Jisung’s arm, down to his wrist, his hand pumping his cock covered in whip cream. 

Hyunjin didn’t know how he couldn’t notice sooner. He examined Jisung further, white spots of whip cream covering his stomach and thighs. Did he get off to this?

Suddenly, Jisung opened his eyes, finally noticing his surroundings. Hyunjin startled him.

“Wh- I didn’t know you would be home so soon,” Jisung spoke out, covering himself with a nearby blanket.

Hyunjin stared at him for a second before responding. “Got out early…”

Jisung was growing red. He was embarrassed. Yeah, everyone knew he had a thing for food, but not like  _ this. _

Hyunjin on the other hand was getting impatient, annoyed even. It didn’t take long for Jisung to notice.

“Are you mad at me?” Jisung asked, his voice was hoarse, he seemed tired.

“Other than the fact that you get off to food easier than you do me, no, I’m absolutely fine.”

“Look I don’t do this all the time I just… get bored being alone with nothing to do most of the day,” Jisung tired to explain. He removed the blanket from his naked body slowly, making sure Hyunjin was paying attention.

Hyunjin couldn't help but look down. Jisung’s body was perfect, and it was almost like the whip cream was adding to it. He felt himself get harder. 

Hyunjin unbuckled his pants and took off his hoodie, fast. Jisung knew what was coming. Hyunjin wouldn’t of been able to stay mad at him for long.

Jisung slid back farther onto the bed until he was up against the headboard, and Hyunjin climbed on top of him, knees on either side of Jisung’s body.

He leaned down to kiss him. It was needy. Their lips crashed and Hyunjin slipped his tongue inside of Jisung’s mouth so easily. He tasted like whip cream,  _ figures. _

Once their lips parted, Hyunjin bent down to Jisung’s chest. His nipples had been covered in whip cream, and Hyunjin was eager to lick it all off of him. Jisung’s breath hitched, so sensitive already as Hyunjin swirled his tongue around each nipple. 

Once he was satisfied with that, he went down further. Jisung’s stomach had a long line of the cream just waiting for Hyunjin to lick up. He was starting to like it, teasing Jisung with cleaning him before things got any further. Jisung seemed to like it too, his shaky moans filling the room and his hands clutching onto Hyunjin's hair. 

Hyunjin licked the strip down, going from the top of his stomach all the way down to right above his hips. Jisung couldn’t handle much, bucking his hips up once Hyunjin lifted his face to look at him. Hyunjin had whip cream covering his entire mouth, and Jisung thought he never looked better. 

Hyunjin tensed when reaching down to Jisung’s cock, it was sticky, so messy, Hyunjin had to clean it all off of him. 

Jisung didn’t get a warning as Hyunjin licked the tip of his cock, one hand grabbing it carefully. Jisung bucked his hips up, begging for more movement. He felt like he was going to go insane, the whole site was making him more needy by the second.

It worked, because Hyunjin put his cock in his mouth. The sweetest moan came out of Jisung. This was so perfect to him.

Hyunjin loved the taste of Jisung, anyway, but the whip cream made it so much better. Before he knew it, Jisung was hitting the back of his throat, the taste of whip cream lingering around. 

It didn’t take much for Jisung to cum after that. Hyunjin was just so good, and the whip cream turned him on so much. Hyunjin pumped Jisung until he came in his mouth, almost certain his seed tasted like whip cream, too. 

Jisung was quick to flip Hyunjin under him, gaining control as he was now on top. He found the bottle of whip cream, and sprayed a little into his mouth before kissing Hyunjin once again. Hyunjin took it all, so obediently. Both of their mouths were sticky, but it was just too good.

Jisung took the bottle again, opening Hyunjin’s legs. Hyunjin went along with it, too blissful to care about what Jisung was going to do.

Jisung sprayed a stripe right under Hyunjin’s balls, and then licked it up before it could fall to the bed sheets below. Hyunjin moaned in response, this was perfect. 

All Jisung wanted to do was cover his cock with whip cream once again to fill Hyunjin, but it probably wasn't the best idea. 

Instead he stuck one whip cream - covered finger inside, Hyunjin squirming around in reaction. It wasn’t long before another finger joined him, and then a third. 

He was sliding his fingers in and out of Hyunjin so easily, he wondered if they would actually need lube. 

Hyunjin began to get whiney.

“Please, more, I’m ready for more, Sungie.”

Oh, how Jisung couldn’t resist that nickname. 

Jisung’s cock had grown hard again easily. He figured he could cum five more times if he wanted to.

He pumped himself with his sticky hand a few times, deciding lube would definitely help. 

Hyunjin handed him it from the nightstand beside them, so eager for Jisung to fill him.

Jisung poured some lube onto Hyunjin’s hole, it clenched for something to be around. 

Jisung went ahead and placed his cock in front of Hyunjin, slipping the tip in so easily. Hyunjin moaned, loving the feeling.

Jisung loved all of it. He loved how fucked out Hyunjin looked with whip cream covering his face, he loved the feeling of his sticky hand around his cock. He loved the smell, and taste. Everything was so perfect.

He slid further into Hyunjin, going slow. Without the lube, it probably would've been harder, considering the whip cream made everything so sticky. 

Hyunjin was a mess. At least Jisung could keep himself together, no matter how the whip cream affected him. Hyunjin could feel himself getting closer to his high, and reached down to stroke his cock. 

“Use some whip cream,” Jisung insisted. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he remembered it. The whip cream felt so good around Jisung’s cock, he was excited to feel it around his own.

As Jisung kept fucking into Hyunjin, he could feel himself getting closer too. Hyunjin was now stroking himself, his cock almost touching his toned stomach. Jisung loved the sight.

After a minute, Jisung started going faster, hitting Hyunjin’s prostate as he filled him up. Hyunjin lifted his whip cream covered hand to his face and licked it, looking Jisung straight into the eyes. 

Jisung couldn’t take it all, he fucked into Hyunjin a couple more times before pulling out his cock and releasing onto Hyunjin’s stomach. 

He wanted to taste Hyunjin’s sweet cock to finish off. Wrapping his mouth around the head, Hyunjin moaned, grabbing at the bed sheets beside him. 

Hyunjin tasted good, so good. Jisung had to take it all in. He basically cleaned all the whip cream off of Hyunjin before Hyunjin came into his mouth. It tasted so sweet, and afterwards he went to go kiss Hyunjin once more, sharing the sweet treat with him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope its not terrible. Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
